Eternal Friendship
by Ellie S
Summary: Fang and Vanille's life in the past before they became L'cie and during. Mainly their adventures and stories of growing up together on Gran Pulse


"Hey kiddo give you're old man a kiss before he goes off to battle aye? Oh come on, you know for good luck. You're my good luck charm you know, luck is a lady and you're my lady for luck." Kain persisted. He understood his daughter was growing up, but she would always be his little girl.

"Dad! I'm ten years old! It's not cool to kiss your parents anymore. Any ways you don't need my luck, you will get every last one of those cocoon folk soon enough. You're the best there is, you and mom." Fang rejected her father again, but let him down easy.

Fang and her father looked practically identical. Kain had wild untamed hair just like Fang's. His hair was shaved on the sides, so he only had hair in the middle of his head, but there was still a lot of it. It went just an inch past his neck. His eyes were a deep green, though they weren't near as piercing as his daughters. He was tall and muscular, but lean, and had tribal tattoos up and down his arms, and back. His face looked just like Fang's but it was older and stronger, and not near as smooth. He had a beard and chin straps up to the top of his ear.

He was dressed a pair of blue Kung-fu pants and a black and blue sash over his torso. His lance was on strap that he wore over his torso as well, crossing a the sash to make an X shape. He looked strong and rough, and he was, but he was more of a loving man than anything else.

"Kain are you harassing our daughter for a kiss again? She is just to cool for that didn't you know?" A beautiful woman walked towards the pair, wearing a sari much like Fangs, only it was silver and black. Her hair was a dark auburn color, and her eyes were an extremely piercing blue color. That is where Fang's eyes came from, they might have had Kain's color but they were no doubt just like her mothers.

Fang's mother's features were sharp and bold at every angle and curve. There was nothing subtle about this woman, or her beauty.

"Stella, there will never be a day when kissing some one you love becomes uncool." Kain rose up and walked over to his beautiful wife. He put both his hands on her shoulders, lent down and kissed his wife lovingly. He pulled away when he heard a noise that sounded like some one was vomiting. It was Fang pretending to gag. He chuckled and knelt down to her level again.

"You know one day you are going to find a guy or gal that you love just as much as I love your mother. Though I reckon who ever you end with is going to have to have a lot of patients, and a mind fast enough to outwit you and catch you off guard. Oh Etro help them who ever they maybe." He said and ruffled his daughter's hair as he stood back up.

"Whatever." Fang rolled her eyes.

"Well we need to be off now. They chocobo's are ready to head out, near the stables." Stella announced wearily. She hated leaving Fang, and she hated to think what would happen to her daughter if the didn't return. She knelt down and opened her arms for a hug. Fang ran into them as any child would do with their mother.

"I love you. You be good, you hear?" Stella whispered to her daughter and then kissed her quickly on the cheek. She held onto Fang a little longer and then stood back up.

"Hey how come you get to kiss her? How come she gets to kiss you?" Kain asked his wife, then his daughter.

"I never said you couldn't kiss me, I only said I wouldn't kiss you." Fang flashed a mischievous grin, which would end up being her trademark smirk in the future. Her father flashed her the exact same smile and then swept her up into his arm.

"If luck be a lady then consider me lucky, because I have her in my arms." Kain whispered into his daughter ear and then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, then he put her down. He ruffled her hair one last time . Kain took Stella's hand in his, and walked toward the stables. That was the last time Fang would see either of them, alive that is.

Later that night only a dozen or so survivors stumbled back into the Oerban village. Every single survivor had a partner of the dead draped around their shoulders..

"Where is my dad? Why won't you tell me what is happening? Weren't he and mom supposed to be back by now? Why is it that everyone has returned except for my parents aye? You're keeping something from me! I ain't stupid! Tell me what's happening!" Fang demanded. She was walking with some one at a fast pace through the village.

"Lower your voice Fang. It isn't polite to shout, and especially not to your elders or authorities." A young blonde woman spoke sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do! The only ones I'll listen to are my parents, because they are the only ones that know what they're talking about. They are the smartest people in the village. I want my mom and dad!" Fang continued to shout demandingly. She didn't sound like a spoiled brat, but more like an authoritative leader.

"Stop it! Fang I need to have some words with you and you must calm down." The young woman tried to get the child to calm down.

"No! I want to see mom and dad." The child persisted.

"Is that so? Are you sure?" The woman placed her hands on her hips and stopped in her tracks. Fang stopped as well and looked the woman in the eye. Fang nodded once confidently.

"Oh Kain please forgive me. Fine if it is the only way to explain things to you than so be it." She grabbed Fangs hand and turned onto another path towards the bonfire site in the village square.

She led the child to two bodies laying on two separate cots, with a healer crouched near them.

"Kali! What on Gran Pulse are you doing, bringing that child here!" The healer stood up after he spoke. He was middle aged. His hair was beginning to gray, but his beard was still brown. The man had deep brown eyes, and was quite tall.

"I'm sorry Healer Locke, she wouldn't let me get a word in. She demanded to see her parents so, that's why we are here." Kali explained hesitantly.

"Child you do not need to see them. Wait…" Locke tried to send Fang away before she saw her parents, but she ran passed him.

She kissed her mothers cheek, and then clung to her father for dear life. She didn't make one sound she just held on to him until she fell asleep from silent tears.

Fang was taken to the orphanage later that night. The held a ceremony for her parents the day after, and burned their bodies into the sea afterward. Fang hadn't spoken a word since she had her seen her parents. It wasn't until a week later, when she was introduced to her, that Fang decided to use her voice for the first time.

The children had all been gathered into the main room of the orphanage, for lunch. They all set up their own tables and sat in their usual spots.

"Okay everyone, we have a new member to our family today! I want you all to be sweet and welcome her. She has no family left, just like the rest of you so we need to come together and create a new family. I know most of you all have your certain friends, but it would be nice of all of you to break from your routine and make a new friend." Kali spoke to the children in hopes that they would try to branch out a little more. She hadn't told any of the kids that when Fang joined them. She wished she had, but she figured it wouldn't have made much of a difference. The young girl proffered to keep to herself, so that is exactly what she did.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet Vanille, she is from the Dia clan. Come Vanille say hi." Kali encouraged the young girl to step out from behind the hall. When the girl finally got passed her nervousness and showed herself, the room seemed to silence.

Vanille even though she was only eight at the time, she took everyone's breath away. The boys that were still in the 'girls are gross stage' drooled shamelessly. The girls her age gawked and they all wanted to be her best friend.

Fang didn't seem to react at all, but her eyes never left the young girl once. Vanille felt some one staring at her, of course everyone was, but this some one was different. She looked around until she spotted the lone girl in the corner. She smiled sincerely at the green eyed girl, with her own beautiful hazel green eyes. Fang only nodded as a greeting, but kept watch on the girl. The red head supposed she should have been intimidated, but she wasn't. For some reason she actually felt more like protected.

"Vanille you can eat lunch with us! Here you can sit by me if you want." A young pretty girl around Fang's age spoke up and patted the seat next to herself. She had gray-blue eyes, and natural grayish-blue hair as well. Her skin was light, but was a very unique looking girl with a piercing beauty.

"Okay." Vanille nodded with a smile and went to sit near the girl. She looked at Fang one last time. Her look caused the young huntress to shift uncomfortably and break eye contact.

"I'm Oerba Kant Angile. It's nice to meet you. I'm almost 11" She smiled and offered her hand for a shake and Vanille accepted. The red head took her seat next to the silver haired girl.

"This is Rya she is 9, Kail is 11, Rex is 10, Farah is 10, and Asher is 13." Angile introduced right to left around the circular table. Rya had very brown eyes, and brown skin, but her hair was an aqua green. She was a cute little girl, but her looks were deceiving. She tended to have a fowl attitude and, was extremely strong for her size.

Kail was brown like Rya, but his hair was white, and his eye were Cyan blue. He was a muscular for his age, and he had a hard face. He looked very intimidating, but he couldn't speak and was a gentle giant. He was extremely tall for his age.

Rex and Farah were twins. They looked practically identical aside, from the fact they were of opposite sex. They both had fire engine red hair, except rex's was short and spiky, and Farah's was long and elegant. Their skin tone was closer to Vanille's. Rex held a look of permanent mischief in his eyes, while Farah had a look of honesty about her.

Lastly Asher was the oldest and strongest, of the group. He was tall and muscular, and had an angelic face. He was a beautiful boy, and all the girls were always all over him. Asher's skin was light, just like Angile's. He had her exact same eyes, but his hair was raven black. It was long and straight, and went down just above his shoulders. But his hair was styled so that it flipped at the ends and middle, and bangs swept across his left eye. He was the quiet type, but he didn't seem trustworthy. He had a look of cunning in his eye.

"Asher is my brother, Rex and Farah are twins, and Rya and Kail are brother and sister. Do you have any siblings?" Angile asked.

"No, well not anymore. I had a brother, but he was 18 so he had to fight in the war. He didn't make it back." Vanille hung her head down.

"How old are you kiddo?" Asher asked.

"I'm 8!" She smiled. She was so young, but her beauty couldn't be denied. Honestly she seemed to fit with the table she was sitting at. They were all beautiful children, and they all had an edge to them.

"Hm. Our father was the chief of the Kant clan. He died sacrificing himself to save our village. We all migrated to Oerba, and once we got here, they put Angile and I here. It was like we weren't even recognized for who our parents were. It is like it doesn't even matter cause now they aren't here, and many clans have been mixed into this village. Rex and Farah are of the Kant clan as well. Rya and Kail are from the Yun clan." Asher gave Vanille a brief summary of his life and where the others were from.

"I've heard of the Yun clan! They are supposed to be great hunters, and warriors, but they are so few in numbers I hear." Vanille piped up with the little knowledge she had.

"Yes they are in fact, the only three that we know are left, are actually in this very orphanage. Rya and Kail, and then you have Fang over there. Her father, was the leader of the remaining Yun clan, and he got them all killed. Including Rya and Kail's, parents. People remember who her father was, unlike ours, because he is single handedly responsible for the near extinction of the greatest warriors and hunters ever known to Gran Pulse." Asher spoke loudly so Fang could her him.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, and glared at the ground.

"Ha a coward just, like her father, but it ended up with him dying anyway. So running just got him stabbed in the back, just like he did to his people!" Asher continued to provoke the young girl, unaware of her strength and anger.

"Oi! Shut your bloody mouth Kant, you don't know anything about my father, or what happened on that bloody battle field." Fang shouted and jumped out of her chair, kicking the piece of carpentry into the wall.

"Children that is enough. Asher be wise and curb your tongue. You speak as if you know how great fighters the Yun clan possess, but yet you taunt one of its remaining members. You are ignorant if you think anyone from the Yun clan will take your bullying. Fang sit lunch will be served soon children." Kali scolded the boy and tried to get the girl to calm down.

Kali could see the pain in Fang's eyes, and that had been the first time she had spoken since her parents death. Seeing as how her first words consisted of curse words, it told Kali that Fang wasn't even close from healing from her parents death. The fact that the kids treated her like she was the plague didn't help either.

Fang didn't do as she was told though. She walked straight over to Asher.

"You got a bone to pick?" Asher asked while standing up to show the girl he was bigger than her, but not even an ounce of fear flashed through her eyes.

"You bet." Was all she said, before she pounced on the boy and began beating the shit out of him. He couldn't find away to counter her attacks or properly defend himself. He was knocked out a few seconds before Rya pulled Fang off of him.

The two girls were about to go at it, but Vanille stepped in between them. She looked Fang in the eye, with her sweet, sweet eyes. She put her hands on the older girls chest.

"You have nothing to prove to them. Don't fight please, they aren't worth the effort. Don't waste all the strength that you have on meaningless opponents. You are better then them, I can see it in your heart." Vanille spoke softly with her mouth right next Fangs ear.

Fang had been completely disarmed by Vanille's touch and voice. The young girl was so sincere, and she felt care in Vanille's touch and in her voice. All Fang did was look the younger girl in the eye.

"Fang! Outside now! Oh good, Healer Locke can you please take Asher and get him cleaned up? Percy watch the children and make sure they all get food, while I have a word with Miss Fang." Kali commanded everyone. The healer took the young Kant from the orphanage, while Kali's help Percy, calmed the children.

Fang began to walk outside, but she felt a tug on her wrist. Vanille was holding her back.

"Wait. I want you to take this. It's for luck, it was my brother's, but he forgot it the night he died." Vanille took a necklace out of her pocket. It's lace was a black rope. It had a blue pendant incased in silver designs, and had a silver ball at the end of it.

"No, I can't… I…" Fang tried to deny the sentimental gift, but Vanille wouldn't hear it. She unclasped it, and put it on the young huntress herself.

"You remind me of him. I want you to have it, all I ask for in return is your friendship." Vanille smiled. The older girl nodded and walked outside with Kali.

"Fang! I know that you aren't having the time of your life here, but neither are the rest of the children you are with. You have been in Oerba since you were born, but most of these children had to come here because everyone around them was dying. Everyone here has lost at least their parents, so the least you could do is behave. Asher shouldn't have said the things he did, but he is in pain just like you are." Kali scolded the young Yun.

"I don't know about that, but he is definitely in pain now." Fang snorted.

"Fang!" The blonde through her hands up in the air. Out of all the children she truly cared for Fang, but the girl was a handful. Fang only smirked. Causing the blonde to shake her head.

"Go back inside, and BEHAVE!" Kali yelled after the young huntress.

When Fang returned she Vanille sitting in the corner table, where she had been previously, with two meals. Fang sat next to the young red head.

"Hi!" Vanille said excitedly with a smile. Fang smirked at the girl, than examined the necklace the girl had given her.

"I really can't except this. It is very nice, but it was your brothers." Fang said. She was about to unclasp it, when Vanille grabbed her hand gently.

"No I want you to have it, beside it really isn't my style, it doesn't work with my entire wardrobe. But it fits you, please keep it Fang." Vanille smiled and Fang nodded.

"Now eat you don't want your food to go cold." The red head said in a surprisingly motherly tone. Fang felt that she had to obey for some reason, so she ate her lunch with out another word.

When the children were just about finished with their meals, Locke walked in with Asher.

The boy's nose was patched up, because Fang had broken it. Younger kids under the age of 18 didn't take well to intense magic. It usually ended up in making their case worse so, the healers were limited to cast 3 simple cure spells a day. It would probably take Asher a week for his nose to heal completely.

The children giggled when they saw how stupid he looked with gauze shoved up his nostrils and bandages on his nose. Rya glared at the children nearby which silenced them immediately. Angile just huffed and shook her head, like she was embarrassed of him. Rex snorted in laughter, but Farah luckily elbowed him to stop, before Rya or Asher heard him. Kail just sat quietly and observed.

"Wow you did some good damage to him. Maybe that'll teach him to keep his mouth shut" Vanille spoke sounding slightly impressed, seeing as how Asher was twice Fangs size.

"That is unfortunately doubtful, that lot is always looking for trouble. I haven't been here but a week, and they are always bullying or manipulating other weaker kids. You probably should have stayed with them when you had the chance, it would have kept you from being picked on." Fang explained.

"For some reason I don't think I'll have much of a problem with that. You said the pick on weaker kids you're not weak." The 8 year old smiled.

"Yeah true, but there are 6 of them and one of me."

"Two! There are two of us." Vanille's words caused the older Pulsian to smile.

"Right. Us." Fang smiled again.

That was the beginning of a friendship that would last longer than anyone could have ever guessed.


End file.
